Disclosed herein are a server device, a control method for a server device, a game system, and a computer-readable recording medium.
Games provided from server devices to mobile terminals operated by players via communication networks have gained popularity in recent years, and many game titles have been released using a plurality of platforms. There are a wide variety of types and categories of such games. Of these, social games that enable a plurality of players to participate in the same game are particularly popular.
A social game uses a community network service called a social networking service (hereafter referred to as “SNS”). For example, a player (game user) logs into or signs into a platform provided by an SNS provider, and subscribes to a specific game or service beforehand according to need. The player can thus play various social games provided on the platform.
As a system (social game system) for a social game utilizing this feature of SNS, a system of performing a battle event such as a battle (combat) in which characters (player characters) operated by a plurality of players attack one or more enemy characters is known as an example. Here, each player can be a member of a specific group such as the below-mentioned guild, party, team, or community. When each player defeats an enemy character, not only the individual player but also the group to which the player belongs may be provided with various rewards such as points and items usable in the game.
Such a battle event intended to defeat an enemy character by a plurality of player characters is conventionally called a “raid battle” in the field of social games. The battle is also called “GvR” (“v” denotes versus, the same applies hereafter) where a group or a guild is denoted by its first English letter (G) and an enemy character in the raid battle is, as a raid character, denoted by its first English letter (R).
Social games of performing an individual battle event in which individual player characters fight each other and a group battle event (including not only a battle but also a competition in a team sport and the like) in which groups fight each other are widely known, too. As an example of the latter game, an online game of a group battle by a plurality of parties is described in JP2013-66524A. In this game, in a coliseum hall which is a predetermined virtual space, a group battle is fought when matching between a plurality of parties to which player characters belong is made. Such a direct battle between groups is conventionally called a “guild battle” in the field of social games. The battle is also called “GvG” where each group or guild is denoted by its first English letter (G) as mentioned above.